


Oh Yes!

by Zorak23



Series: Pranking the Ultimate Prankster [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021, Fluff, Hair Loss, LF2021, Love Fest 2021, M/M, Pranking the Prankster, Pranks, TeamCass, TeamSteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The planning, the execution, and the aftermath of pranking the ultimate prankster.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley
Series: Pranking the Ultimate Prankster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172147
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Oh Yes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



> This was written for Mayamelissa and The Fairest of The Rare’s Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass #TeamSteve
> 
> Prompt: “Will it grow back? Who did it? Was it Snape?”
> 
> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

“I need your help.”

Severus looked down his long nose at his errant godson and raised a brow. 

“With… what?”

“With a prank.”

Severus scoffed and turned to leave the room, but Draco leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

“I need to prank Black, Severus. Please help me!”

The Potions Master sighed, then turned back to look the younger man in the eye. “Explain yourself. Now.”

Severus was thankful for his years of Occlumency serving two masters as Draco spun his tale; it wouldn’t do to let the boy know just how excited he was to help prank his one-time nemesis.

* * *

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

“May I speak with you?”

Harry and Ron exchanged glances from over their chess game, then simultaneously shrugged. “Go ahead, ferret.”

Draco let his eyes flick over the red-haired man, then said, “I would prefer to speak with you minus the weasel.”

“It’s weird that you still call me that now that you’re dating a Weasley, mate,” Ron pointed out with a snort. “I’ll just pop round the kitchen, yeah?” he added to Harry. 

Once he was gone, Draco turned to Harry and said, “I would like to borrow your Invisibility Cloak, if I may. I find myself in need of… a certain level of discretion, and am prepared to pay for the privilege.”

“Sure. My price is to know exactly what you plan on doing, before you take the cloak,” Harry replied instantly, then snickered when Draco seemed to deflate. 

“I had rather hoped to keep my reasonings private,” he admitted, then sighed. “I suppose that was too much to ask.”

“Course it was,” Harry nodded. “I make Ron tell me what he does with it, too. The only person with unfettered access is Hermione—the last time I asked what she wanted it for, she told me. You can’t unhear that, mate.”

“Remus?” 

“Remus.”

Both men shuddered involuntarily, neither wanting to contemplate the pair’s relationship for another second. 

“Right. Well, as you know, tomorrow is George’s birthday,” Draco began, and Harry nodded affirmatively. “His first without Fred. I rather thought a prank would help cheer him up.”

“You want to prank your boyfriend for his birthday?”

“Don’t be ridiculous; that would be cruel,” he scoffed. “I want to prank _Black_ for George’s birthday.”

“Malfoy,” Harry breathed. “That’s brilliant.”

“I know,” Draco smirked.

* * *

In the pre-dawn dark of the first of April, Draco crept on silenced feet to the master bathroom of number twelve Grimmauld Place. By the time he had finished potioning every hair care product in the en-suite and crept back to his room, barely five minutes had passed. He made it back into bed without waking his love, snuggled into George’s back, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait until everyone woke up.

* * *

The screams woke them mere hours later.

George and Draco ran down the long hall, barely sparing a glance to the couple arguing next to the door, and burst into the bathroom. George stared in shock at the horrified Marauder as Sirius clutched at the missing clumps of hair. 

“What happened?” George asked, dumbfounded. 

“My beautiful hair!” was all Sirius seemed able to say through his sobs. 

“Er, right. I didn’t expect him to take it this badly,” Draco admitted, muttering in George’s ear. “Here’s the counter-potion. I’m off to hide in the kitchen, he’s still scared of your mum. Happy birthday, and all that rot.” Draco shoved a phial into George’s hand, then disappeared. 

George looked from the potion in his hand to the balding man in the mirror several times, slowly putting the pieces together. When he realised his boyfriend had pranked the ultimate prankster as a birthday gift, he slid down the wall, laughing too hard for his legs to support him any longer.


End file.
